1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting display panel, which is capable of improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light emitting display device includes gate lines, data lines, source voltage lines, and pixels. Each pixel is connected to a gate line, a data line, and a source voltage line. The organic light emitting display device includes a gate driver that sequentially applies gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver that applies data signals to the data lines. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting device, a capacitor, and at least one transistor. The organic light emitting device also includes multiple layers. Each layer of the organic light emitting device is formed by a deposition method using an open mask.